Dick Hardly
'Dick Hardly ' was a one-shot character in The Powerpuff Girls and the main antagonist in the episode "Knock it Off". He was voiced by Jeff Bennett who also voiced Ace, Big Billy, and Grubber from the Gangreen Gang. Biography He was an old college roommate of Professor Utonium. Though Utonium initially considered him a friend, Dick always took advantage of him and unlike the former only sought financial profit in science. However, whether or not Utonium always saw him as otherwise is beyond anybody's guess. His first name may be a pun on the fact that he is, well... a jerk. One day, when Hardly paid a visit to the Utonium residence, he believed the girls were worth a great deal of money, but Utonium demanded Hardly to leave when he realized how greedy he is. The next day, Hardly offers the girls a ride home from school and asks for the ingredients. Unaware of what he was planning, the girls then takes a flask of Chemical X from Utonium's laboratory and passed it to Hardley. He proceeded to make his own clones of the girls, starting a business and selling them and obtaining fame and money. He gradually gets more and more greedy as a result, and treated the clones as nothing more than selling products, using minimum materials and Chemical X so that they would fall apart and he could continue selling more copies. At one point, his employees mistakenly created a seemingly perfect version of Buttercup, and he had her melted down for her Chemical X. When the girls confront him about his stealing, he ingests the rest of the Chemical X to attack the girls, growing into a giant monster, who defeats the Powerpuffs easily. He then starts to drain the girls of their chemicals. Utonium comes and proposes Hardly to take him instead, offering to be his slave for the rest of his life, but he ignores his pleas and decides to take them both. However, when the clones see how much the Professor loves his daughters, they rebel against Hardly, who never showed any love to them due to his greed. Utonium escapes with the Girls while Hardly is killed by his numerous creations once his factory engulfed into flames. Reception The Mysterious Mr. Enter ranked "Knock it Off" #6 on his "Top 25 Most Disturbing Episodes of Kids' Cartoons" list, calling it t"he most screwed up episode of the show" (even more so than "Speed Demon" and "Tough Love") due to Dick's actions in mutating the clones, having one of them killed because she was perfectly made and for killing the actual Powerpuff Girls. Quotes Trivia *Dick's last name happens to be a pun on the word "hardly." *Though only a one-shot villain, he is considered to be the most evil Powerpuff Girls villain of all, even worse than HIM. He is also one of the few characters in the series to actually die, and the only villain to be taken completely seriously. **Dick is also considered the most evil of Hanna-Barbera villains. *He's somewhat similar to Dexter's dad from Dexter's Laboratory ''in terms of appearance as they both have blonde hair and wear glasses. There's also the fact that they're both voiced by Jeff Bennett. *Dick is also similar to Kid Snip from ''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, ''which was also one of Craig McCracken works after ''Powerpuff Girls. Both wear sunglasses, are con artists, blonde, motivated by greed, and trick the main character/characters for their own personal gain. Gallery Dick_Hardly4.png|A young Dick stealing Professor Utonium's work Dick_Hardly5.png|Dick's first appearance with Professor Utonium Dick_Hardly.jpg Dick_Hardly2.png|Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup confronting Dick Dick_Hardly3.png|Dick's evil grin Dick as a Monster.jpg|Dick as a monster Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Powerpuff Girls villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:One-Shot Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Friend of the hero Category:Evil Genius Category:Sociopaths Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Traitor Category:Giant Monsters Category:Brutes Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Life-Drainers Category:Betrayed villains Category:Mutated Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Supervillains Category:Whip Users Category:Child-Abusers Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Liars Category:Mad Scientist Category:Complete Monster Category:Deceased Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Crime Lord Category:Slavedrivers Category:Embezzlers Category:Business Villains Category:Leader Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Master Manipulator Category:Egomaniacs Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Cheater Category:Monsters Category:Charismatic villain Category:Trickster Category:Child Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Hanna Barbera Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Frauds Category:Provoker Category:Male Villains Category:Empowered Villains Category:Fighter Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Murderer